1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrogen generation devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydrogen supplemental system that can be used with internal combustion engines for increased fuel efficiency and reduced carbon emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of devices on the market that create HHO gas, otherwise known as Brown's gas, which is used as a supplement to gasoline and diesel engines. HHO gas consists of two parts hydrogen to one part oxygen. These devices typically comprise an electrolyzer which decomposes water into hydrogen and oxygen. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,696. These electrolyzers typically use an electrolyte, most notably KOH, Potassium hydroxide, or baking soda. A voltage is placed across the device to produce the HHO gas.
The main problem with most of these devices is that the energy required to produce the hydrogen creates a substantial load on the electrical system of the vehicle. Similar to running the air conditioner in any vehicle, the additional electrical load causes the miles per gallons to be reduced. Even though the hydrogen typically boosts the efficiency and miles per gallon of the vehicle, the additional electrical load on the vehicle to create the hydrogen is usually great enough to minimize or in many cases negate most or all of mileage gains of the vehicle.
Also, most HHO systems produce the hydrogen and oxygen in a combined gas stream. The hydrogen and oxygen gases are not generally separated from each other. In the case of modern gasoline powered vehicles, this extra oxygen is detected by the vehicle's oxygen sensors which communicate this extra oxygen level to an on-board computer, namely and Electronic Control Unit ECU of the vehicle. When the ECU detects this extra oxygen, it is a signal that the engine is running lean and the ECU adds more gasoline to the engine. This also negates most of the fuel efficiency gains.
Furthermore, HHO systems generally use either baking soda or Potassium Hydroxide KOH. KOH is generally preferred over baking soda because of its stability and because it causes less deterioration of stainless steel plates or other plates used in the electrolyzer. However, KOH has to be handled with care because it is caustic, and the crystals can be dangerous if not handled properly. The electrolyte normally has to be inserted into the unit at the proper proportions for optimum operation of the electrolyzer. Extreme care must be taken when using it. It is not the type of product you would generally like to put in the hands of an inexperienced consumer.
Complex installation is another issue with typical HHO systems. Space usually has to be found somewhere in the engine compartment or outside the vehicle. Since all vehicles are different, finding a suitable spot under the hood to install the device in many vehicles is next to impossible. Also, the systems are typically connected into the electrical systems of the vehicles which can cause blown fuses and a host of other problems if not installed properly. Hydrogen is only needed when the vehicle is actually running, not when the ignition is turned on. During the installation, care must be observed to make sure the electrical power is provided to the device only when the engine is running. Otherwise there can be hydrogen accumulation in the air intake. This further complicates the installation of these systems.